The Desert's Dance
by Ladyy Sovereign
Summary: Something about her. Something in him. A calling. A longing. A desire. Destiny? Perhaps it was fate. Or perhaps it was just the way of the desert. The desert's dance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nope haven't continued with my other series. But yeah this was just some randomness. Some sort of feeling for "mysterious-ness"? Do guess who I am talking about in this one-shot? ...or is it a one-shot ;D

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.

XXX

The first time he saw her, he felt his heart pound.

_Pound like a drum._

He thought the whole world could hear it.

But then again, he was alone..

XXX

He was suddenly conscious of** h****is blood-stained clothes**.

He was suddenly aware of his _**shaking **_hands.

He was suddenly sensing his sadistic grin.

He was suddenly feeling a wave of need; **a longing**.

She was _**beautiful.**_

_Perhaps it was her eyes_.

Perhaps it was the way they seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

Or perhaps it was her tiny frame.

Perhaps it was because he could **break her**.

But then she couldn't be so easily broken.

She practiced here so often, he had seen her deathly strikes at the targeted trees.

XXX

He watched her skirt twirl around her, revealing long pale legs.

For some reason the sight made the blood rush to his head.

And then she hurt herself.

**An unfortunate happening.**

And then there was the sight of **her** blood.

_A beautiful crimson liquid.._

Covering her lips like a second layer of skin.

****

****

**Beautiful.**

_Absolutely_ desired.

He felt **it** rush around him, and in an instance he was behind her.

She sensed it. She tensed up.

He saw her turn around to_ his_ demonic form.

He saw_ her_ beautiful eyes widen.

Her beautifully carved lips, let out a soft gasp; a **precious** amount of air.

He did what he **wanted** to do.

He claimed_ her_ lips with _his._

XXX

It was as he thought.

**The lips of a beauty...**

Tasted like _**heaven**_.

Now he had no need to_ repent his sins._

**He had gone to heaven already.**

Now it was time to finish what had to be done.

With that he freed her from his grasp. Still feeling his heart pounding against hers, he slipped on his sadistic smile; watched her watch him with those beautiful beautiful eyes.

**It **wrapped around him, and with it he left her stunned.

**Now** he couldn't regret going to Hell.

XXX

A/N: Like it? Should I continue:o


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woah.. I had no clue you guys actually would..woah. Okay okay I'll try and continue... :D but yeah kay. Thanks for the Reviews :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

XXX

He grinned.

So this was hell.

Wasn't **so** bad.

He felt the flames lick his skin, burning and ripping. He felt his flesh burn. He felt the shaking of his body, the losing of control. His head was spinning, and his eyes burned. His body was numb, but he knew it was in a critical condition.

He saw his opponent in front of him. Opponent? Perhaps... or maybe just a distraction. What he felt was that this Uchiha shared something with him; they were both some form of a monster.

Yet again, he was **different.**

Uchiha had experienced happiness before, he was given a loving family.

Gaara was destined to be damned from the day he was born.

The Uchiha let out a harsh laugh, that sounded like rasping and he noticed that the Uchiha's black markings were getting bigger.

And then he saw those _beautiful eyes._

For some reason, they didn't give him that effect it had back then.

It didn't shine.

They looked so sad.

But then again, she was tied up and being dragged around by the Uchiha like a rag-doll.

Maybe that's why he was here fighting the Uchiha.

**To free her.**

_No. _Gaara fought for no one but himself. He lived only for his own being, and no one else's.

But then what the hell was he doing? He could just leave the Uchiha and let him have his way with the girl.

But she wasn't any ordinary girl.

She had _those beautiful eyes._

XXX

He hissed, he felt the strike of the Chidori slice his arm. It shred the skin as if it were just some passing wind. But he dodged. Just **barely.**

He knelt down on the ground, gripping his wounded arm in pain. He breathed in heavily.

_No not now. _He wasn't going to call it quits and let out the monster. He had to try.

But he saw those eyes.

They watched him **in horror.**

Was it because of his appearance?

_No, it was because he was a monster._

Why was he still trying to fight the Uchiha.

He could just leave and travel right back into Suna.

But then again, this was his territory.** His** desert.

And _she _was in it with _him._

So therefore it was his problem.

Yes, that was a good enough reason.

XXX

He stood over the unconcious Uchiha. He smirked, the Uchiha was very confident in his abilities. Surely if they were on any other grounds the Uchiha would've won, but then again this was the desert.

**His desert.** And it'd be damned wrong if he couldn't stand his own.

His bloody mop of hair was bloody. His body felt like shit. His head felt like needles being shoved right through. And his eyes... wouldn't be surprised if he was blind.

He turned around to face her.

Beautiful, yet broken eyes stared back at him.

He knelt down, inches away from her face. He placed his arms around her, and untied her from the rope.

She was surprised, and had no time to catch herself, and fell onto him.

Instincts kicked in, and he caught her.

XXX

She looked up at his stoic face, **he** had saved _her._ From him. How and why she didn't know. And for some reason, she was glad it wasn't anyone else.

And she felt the tears come down her face.

XXX

For a moment, he considered letting her fall to the sandy ground, and then he considered holding onto her a little longer, and enjoy the warmth she radiated.

But then it was hot enough as it is in a desert. But it was getting dark.

Then he felt something wet, soaking up his robe...

She was crying.

_Why?_

Had he done something wrong?

**Damnit**, he should've dropped her, she probably thought he was going to kill her. She didn't stop crying, and he was getting a bit frustrated.

He shook her a bit, but the tears continued to roll down from _those beautiful _eyes.

He shifted positions, he wrapped one arm around her back and used his free hand to lift her chin up so he could see her eye-to-eye. He watched the tears roll. They sparkled like little gems, it contrasted to the setting sun in the horizon.

He leaned in closer and stared. She was getting a bit scared, and her crying slowed down into sniffles. She buried her head into his shoulder, to silence her sniffles.

**Maybe it was shock.** But he wasn't use to such closeness. He wanted it, but at the same time, he didn't. Didn't know _what she wanted._

So he let go of her, letting her fall into a heap in the sand. She staggered to get up, and for a moment he pitied her, but that feeling left him as he realized he was being nice. **Too nice.**

He started to walk away...

XXX

A/N : x Please tell me, if I'm doing anything wrong or if anything seems a little too rushed or not. But I'm trying to make it really vague, and not so detailed because... I don't know.. a new approach:D R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mucho gracias.. is that right? lol. Thanks a lot for the reviews. This is a different approach because uhm, I never thought of Gaara as a 'man of words.' So yeah...

Anyone know the song **Don't Matter by Akon**? Mad kewl. Yeah... soo lol on with the story.

Uh this chapter is a bit.. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaPORNlalalalalalalalala

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

XXX

He started to walk away..

But he heard** her**.

She collapsed.

_It was instinct._

He turned around and before she fell, **it **caught her. Wrapped around her like a blanket. His eyes widened.

It had never done that.

**Never.**

It suddenly appeared in front of him, as if offering her to him. He growled. He was no knight in shining armor.

More like a murderer in broad daylight.

But he took her in his arms. She was lighter than he thought, and warmer. Yet it was what he expected.

Now he was talking in riddles.

XXX

He arrived at her home.

It was warm and cozy, better than his home. He carried her to her bedroom, and dropped her in a heap upon her bed.

Something must've been wrong because he heard something in her crack.

He tried to place her in a more comfortable position. And placed her blankets over her.

_What the hell was he doing._

XXX

As he was about to leave... he noticed something seemed misplaced. He turned around...

_His sand._

It slid along her skin like a snake. Tightening in some areas and appearing in places that it shouldn't be in.

Gaara was confused.

What was it trying to say.

Suddenly, it pushed against her tattered clothes revealing pale pale skin. Gaara could feel something in his lower regions responding. Gaara snarled and backed away, expecting the sand to stop.

**It didn't.**

It continued to invade her privacy.

Her skirt was already half gone, and it pushed it past her legs and wrapped around till, you could see.._everything._

Pretty soon, she was wearing nothing.

XXX

He stood there clueless; inside his demon was telling him to pound her senseless. But he couldn't.

**She wouldn't want him.**

But he wanted to_ touch her_.

And so he did.

He walked to her bedside, and brushed a few strands of soft hair out of her face. He traced a finger down her cheekbone to her neck, and past her chest. When his finger brushed her nipple, he felt it respond.

His lower region was **aching.**

His breath was hitched, but he continued his little journey. His finger traveled down her flat, smooth stomach, and past her navel into her womanhood. He went past the soft curls and found it.

It was as if he could hear it drumming underneath his finger.

Urging him to do more.

He laid his finger there not knowing what to do.

He knew what he wanted to do.

But could he?

His demon was practically begging him to do so.

And he did.

He pressed against it, and between the folds he explored. He heard her breath quicken.

It got him excited and he pumped inwards.

Then he felt something wet.

He wanted to taste it.

But not from his finger.

He pressed his face towards her and licked it, and he heard her shudder and he heard her murmur something.

He stiffened.

But it sounded _encouraging._

He continued to lap at the liquids coming from her crevice. And he dared.

He stuck his tongue between the leathery folds.

She started to make an odd noise.

And he could feel his heart pound again. His manhood was throbbing.

**Damnit.**

XXX

The smell of arousal was in the air.

_His_ arousal.

_Hers_ too perhaps.

But she wasn't even concious.

Well not **_fully_**.

He didn't care, he continued to play with her.

Watching her twitch, and shrivel in pleasure in her sleep.

He took note of what caresses made her gasp.

What made _her moan._

What made _her leak._

What made _her shake._

**Amazing.**

She was so beautiful.

**But **she wouldn't want him.

No one did.

Neither would she.

XXX

He got up wrapped her sheets around her, and it wrapped around him leaving her with his desires unfulfilled.

XXX

A/N: Yeah... it sucked but i didn't want it detailed.. and.. do R&R or at least R to tell me like what you don't like or like... not that i care LOL but i'd like to know what you think.


End file.
